A Wynter's Tale
by SlipStitch
Summary: Drabbles from drabble-thon July 2011 at the Harem Kloset . SLASH. HET. THREESOMES. RANDOMNESS. AWESOMENESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wyn wants HarryBill, 'you did... what?'**

Cataloguing artefacts for Gringotts wasn't as hard as Harry thought it was going to be when he first applied for the job. Sure, it wasn't the Auror Force and he wasn't off trying to get the bad guys (thank Merlin!) but he got to go to a lot of interesting places with the Curse Breakers. Why just last month he had gone to Peru to visit Machu Pichu with Bill and his crew of Curse Breakers.

The Curse Breakers had been there for three months before Harry got there and started to catalogue dangerous artefacts that they Peruvian government didn't want to get into the hands of the muggles. Amazingly enough, for only one hundred years of occupation, the Incan citadel had quite a bit of spellwork done to it.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Bill murmured as he entered their shared tent (because the rest of the expedition were apparently huge fans and had nearly detached his arm when they had tried to greet him), and sat on the bed.

Harry looked up from his perusal of the tapestry on the table. "Well, this sure beats breaking into Gringotts, that's for sure. I think just last week I was nearly mauled by a ten foot rabbit."

"What? What do you mean breaking into Gringotts?" the redhead asked as he sat up a little straighter on the bed.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione and me broke into Gringotts the day before the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry hummed, writing something he had just noticed on the piece of parchment beside the tapestry. "It wasn't easy mind you, but we managed to get inside and out (with a dragon in tow) without too many injuries. Though, I suppose getting burned by the gold of Gringotts wouldn't count, would it?"

"You did… what?" Bill nearly shouted, conscious of the fact that it was the middle of the night and there were people sleeping and not pulling all-nighters.

"Um, yeah, we broke into Gringotts," Harry said with a frown on his face and turned around slightly to stare into Bill's disbelieving face. "We were alright, afterwards!"

"You are the most amazing human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Bill murmured as he grabbed Harry's head in between his rough hands. "We're lucky to have you here!" He leaned forward quickly and kissed Harry on the lips to only give a whoop of excitement and running out of the room.

"I hope I don't go crazy too soon; I'm just beginning to enjoy this job," Harry said and went back to his cataloguing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be happy to take requests as well. Feel free to do so. Next one will be <strong>Dean ThomasHarry, "Why's there paint on my arse?"**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tori wants Dean ThomasHarry, "Why's there paint on my arse?"**

Dean knew early on in his relationship with Harry that things weren't going to go as he wanted it to go. That is that things weren't going to miraculously fall into place and that he'd stop getting marriage proposals at their three year anniversary when he had spent the entire day trying to figure out how the hell one went about making treacle tart anyway. He also didn't expect that Harry was quite the artist when he wasn't off saving the world one baby at a time at the pediatrics ward of St. Mungo's.

"Harry, you know I love you and all, and that's saying something considering that just last week that French princess thought you were going to marry her, but why's there paint on my arse, pray tell?" Dean asked as he turned around in his lovely _new _trousers that he had gotten for the opening of his gallery. New trousers that now sported matching _vibrant yellow handprints_ on them.

Harry frowned and looked at his hands and then at Dean's arse. "Oh, I was… painting the nursery earlier, remember?" Harry asked sheepishly and ruffled his hair, getting yellow paint on his wild locks. "It's your fault. You distracted me with that kiss… and you know how I like your bum; it's so umph!" he said and continued making grabbing motions with his hands. Said grabbing motions more than likely grabbing Dean's invisible bum.

"You are aware that I just spent the last three hours with handprints on my arse?" Dean asked and stalked forward.

"Well, good! Now people know that you're mine," Harry said satisfied as he picked up a can of green paint and sauntered over to their nursery. "Oh, do you want to help me paint the frogs?"

Dean sighed. Yep, nothing was going to fall into place, but when the hell had his life ever been a puzzle that had all the right pieces? Especially with Harry Potter in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one. The next one will be: <em>HarryDraco Prompt: "Overprotective older brothers." he snarled. _You can send prompts and requests. _  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Molly wants HarryDraco Prompt: "Overprotective older brothers." he snarled.**

Draco stomped down the corridor in a fit that was worth just a bit more than the one he threw last week when Aiden and Charlie Potter had cursed his entire wardrobe pink.

"Stupid overprotective older brothers," he snarled and slammed his fist on the wall, regretting it immediately as he felt the pain of the action shoot up his fingers uncomfortably.

"So, how was courting the Potter Prince?" Blaise asked the minute he entered the common room clutching at his hand. Blaise didn't offer him even a look as he turned the page of his book, more than likely some trashy romance he filched from one of the Greengrass girls. "I take it from your stomping that the Potter twins stopped you? I'm beginning to think that they're worst than the Weasley twins… then again I've never honestly wanted to see them team up or go against each other."

"Those bastards are ruining everything!" Draco screamed shooting his arms out and regretting it when his hand protested the action. "They don't even attend Hogwarts! Why the hell are they doing this?"

"I imagine it's because little Potter is their baby brother," Blaise shrugged and licked his thumb to turn the page, still not looking up at Draco. "You wouldn't understand, being an only child, I imagine."

"And you would? Blaise, you're more of an only child than I am!" Draco shrieked and sat opposite Blaise.

"They're my best friends, I'd think I know them well enough to know whether or not your treating _our_ precious Harry right, Draco," Blaise said and finally looked up at the blonde. He had a rather dangerous look in his eyes as he smirked at the Malfoy Heir and Draco knew without a doubt that he would have to deal with more than just overprotective brothers when Blaise got that look in his eyes. Blaise's last father didn't last until Christmas when Blaise and his mother got that look. By the looks of things Harry Potter was going to turn out to be the next Black Widow before he ever got the chance to actually propose.

* * *

><p>The next one will be:<strong> HarrySherlock (either from the books or BBC) and 'Cello & Violin'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wyn wants HarrySherlock (either from the books or BBC) and 'Cello & Violin'**

"You play the violin, John?" Harry asked as he stared at the violin sitting on the couch in the same place that Sherlock had left it last night when he ran off when a clue had sorted itself in his head. "I've always figured you for the flute or the piano, but never a violin."

"Oh, no. That's my flatmate's," John answered quickly and tried to help Harry put down his burden beside a wall that wasn't covered in books or pieces of paper that Sherlock had taped to the walls. "I've never got the hand of the piano, though. Harry was always better at it than I was… my sister Harry not you."

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair as he took off his winter hat. "I figured as much. I didn't think you'd live in the heart of London. I still can't stand to be around people and the only thing that calms me down is music."

John remembered how much Harry had suffered in Afghanistan. The much smaller man wasn't much for shooting at people and more than once John had had to shoot someone down because Harry had tried to talk them out of shooting him, in really bad Arabic even though the Afghan people spoke Persian Dari or Pashto. He had been a genius as a doctor, though, he could seemingly bring back people from the dead with the way that he managed to patch them up and that's how they had gotten to be such great friends.

"Listen, I'll be right back. I just need to get some milk and some other essentials, seeing as Sherlock forgot to get them… again," John said quickly as he closed the fridge door after noticing the lack of milk (or anything else edible) and the rather prominent tray on the top shelf full of ears. "I suggest not touching anything. Knowing Sherlock you'll rig some kind of explosive or chemistry experiment and end up dead."

Harry grinned but nodded his head nonetheless. He sat on the couch and folded his hands on his lap and watched John quickly put on his parka. John gave him one last smile and wave before rushing out of the room and towards the grocers ten minute's walk from Baker Street. He wasn't particularly sure when exactly Sherlock had left the flat or when he'd be back so he'd rather get back before Harry had to deal with something he didn't want to hear from Sherlock and his 'science of deduction' no matter how brilliant John thought it was.

The line at the counter had turned out longer than he thought it was going to be when some idiot had decided to argue over the price of canned tomatoes for a solid fifteen minutes! He managed to get back in front of the flat forty-five minutes after he left it and the whole time he prayed that Harry hadn't gone wandering off and killed himself, or that someone had dragged him off and killed him. Harry was smart when it came to hand to hand combat but he was completely bollocks when someone had a gun pointed at his face.

He was about to rush up the stairs, bags swinging precariously, when he heard something that had made him pause. It was the telltale high pitch of Sherlock's violin being played, and being played well and not in the usual annoyance that resulted in strings being played all at the same time and in distaste. Just as John was about to continue towards the next step the low groaning sound of a cello joined in Sherlock's playing. John had heard the cello being played many times by Harry, as he had visited the man countless times after he had been discharged and had secluded himself in his family mansion with an eight-year-old boy and the boy's grandmother. He had also heard Sherlock play his violin after the high of solving a case had dwindled and when he had become antsy at the lack of a case. Both sounded amazing separately with their own sounds but together they harmonized so perfectly that it made John pause.

When John managed to open the door, after much deliberation of whether he was interrupting something private, even though this was his friend and not Sherlock's, he just stared at the sight. Sherlock was at the edge of his chair; his eyes gave one cursory look at John before going back to staring intently at the way that Harry's fingers moved across the fingerboard. Harry's eyes were closed as he played and matched Sherlock's violin note for note.

He smiled and continued into the flat and towards the kitchen, putting the kettle on and putting the cold things in the fridge, away from the tray of ears. For some reason coming in to see something like this wasn't as weird as he'd thought it was going to be. Frankly it was quite calming and exceedingly normal in such a way that he didn't know that he and Sherlock needed at the time or could ever accomplish.

* * *

><p>Next one will be:<strong> RonHarry/Hermione and Horcrux Hunt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hali would like RonHarry/Hermione and Horcrux Hunt.**

"I think one of them is at Hogwarts," Harry said as he shot up in bed and stared into the dark canvas of the tent. Ron and Hermione were still sleeping, judging by the snore and that no one had paid attention to what he was saying. He frowned and looked down at the floor of his bunk, after that little smidgen of a nightmare he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon.

He managed to get off the bed and over to the table without waking up his two best friends and sighed into his arms while thinking of his nightmare. The hunt for the horcruxes had gone well and they had managed to get all of them and Harry had managed to defeat Voldemort, with a simple disarming spell at that! Not long after people had begun to nag him all the time for Harry to save him from this and that problem and basically wanting Harry to solve everything for them.

Hermione and Ron would have none of that and had practically kidnapped him from the Wizengamot when they had asked him to come take part in some decision-making. They left the UK sometime in December, after everyone had been buried and the wizarding world had just been at the height of their reconstruction when Ron had had it and begged Hermione to just take a breather from everything, that they needed a vacation after all that they had gone through the previous year. Hermione had given very mild protests that even Ron hadn't been convinced with and she got just as excited to research where they were going without actually having to be on the run.

"We're going to New Zealand," Hermione said, her arms crossed at her chest and Ron at her side with a backpack over his shoulder and an easy grin on his face. Harry had looked at them confused and smiled with a nod. "By 'we' I meant you as well."

"I have to help with the reconstruction," Harry protested but Ron was already pulling him towards the lobby of the Ministry. "Guys, honestly, I need to help out here."

"No, you don't," Ron said and was already pulling Harry through a doorway, Hermione at his other side making sure he wouldn't make a run for it. "Hermione got your passport and your Gringotts key as well as your clothes."

Harry hadn't been much of a challenge against Ron and Hermione and two hours later they were in New Zealand and Hermione was demanding they go check out the penguins.

"Harry?"

Harry startled from his position at the table and stared into Ron's worried brown eyes with a raised brow.

"We got them all, Harry," Ron murmured, used to Harry doing this after two weeks of waking up in the middle of the night. "You defeated Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters have been rounded up and we're on vacation," Ron continued with finality. He lifted up the corner of the blanket that was covering him and Hermione and motioned with his head. "Come on, you need to get some sleep or else you won't survive Hermione in the morning when we go visit the fairy mounds."

Harry hesitated a second too long and Ron pursed his lips and began to shuffle off the bed, waking up Hermione in the process.

"Harry, Ron, come to bed," was her icy reply before Ron could move much. Harry's back straightened out and he stepped towards the bed carefully. "In. Now."

Ron smirked at Harry and moved to the side so that Harry was in the middle. He shrugged at Harry's confused look but nudged Harry a bit further to the middle of the bed. Hermione had already thrown a leg over Harry's pajama-clad legs to keep him from moving and Ron was already tucking them in with his head buried in Harry's neck, half asleep.

"We'll be alright, mate. You'll see," Ron murmured and threw his long arm over Harry's stomach as well as Hermione, to get them both in his embrace.

* * *

><p>The next one will be:<strong> HarryNeville with sub!Harry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hali wants HarryNeville with sub!Harry.**

"It looks nice from behind," Ron murmured as he poked Harry's back and rubbed it up and down to make sure that it wouldn't come off.

"It's not drawn on, Ron," Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he tried to move away from the poking fingers. "Please stop rubbing it," Harry grumbled moving aside and his cheeks flaming red. "Can you tell me what I am?"

Ron hummed and put his hand to his chin in thought. "It could be that you're a Nix or some sort of water sprite," Ron shrugged and sat back on his bed. "The patches aren't all that familiar so I don't actually know if you are or aren't a Nix."

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. His hands, feet, knees, elbows, and shoulders were covered in patches of brown, sometimes making patterns but ultimately just randomly splattered on those parts. It looked like he had gone too long in the sun and the freckles decided to all form into blobs over his skin. On the back was an intricately looking tattoo design, shaped somewhat like an oval but with sharper edges. His eyes had changed, too. His iris had stretched out and consumed his entire sclera so that only green and the dark pupil remained. Across his nose freckles had erupted; Ron had made fun of him for those. The only good thing that seemed to come out of the weird transformation so far had been his enhanced sense. He could hear, see, and feel so much better than he had previously.

"Maybe Charlie knows or Hagrid," Ron said with a shrug and one more poke to Harry's back.

-1-

"You look different," Hermione said as a greeting as she hugged Harry and stared at him. "I do like your robes, though. Green makes your eyes shine brighter," she grinned and stood back.

Harry raised a brow and stared at Ron who was looking at him sheepishly. "Congratulations on making head girl, Hermione," Harry said instead and Ron grinned proudly at her.

"Thanks, Harry," she said and hugged him again. "Speaking of, we should probably get to the compartment so that we can have the meeting," she turned to Ron and the boy groaned in displeasure.

"Ugh, they gave the prefect position to Fay Dunbar," Ron said in disgust and Hermione hit his arm in annoyance. "You don't understand, Hermione, she's the most annoying person on the planet."

"Ron, I share a dormitory with her," Hermione challenged and waved at Harry as she pushed Ron out of the compartment and towards the back of the train.

Harry was halfway down the page of a book on magical inheritance when the door to his compartment opened up. He looked up from the book and smiled brightly at the sight of Neville trying to shove his trunk into the compartment with one hand while holding a small plastic tank in the other

"Need some help?" Harry asked, putting aside his book and standing up from his seat. Neville grunted and handed over the plastic tank and shoved the trunk on the bench-seat opposite Harry.

"That didn't take long," Neville said as he wiped at his brow and arched his back to get the cricks out of it. "Morning, Harry," he said, still grinning widely and leaning over to plant a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Morning, Nev," Harry greeted, sitting down and patting the seat beside his. "Why do you have a baby turtle?"

"Oh, Uncle Algie gave him to me as a birthday present," Neville hummed as he looked at the tiny turtle. "They're supposed to be good luck according to Gran."

"So, it's a magical baby turtle?" Harry asked with a frown as he hoisted the tank to eye level to look at the turtle.

"No, just a normal everyday turtle. There's no such thing as a magical turtle as far as I know," Neville shrugged and scooted closer to Harry. "You've got freckles across your nose," he stated and brushed his fingertips across Harry's nose and cheeks.

"Um, yeah. Magical inheritance," Harry said and leaned into Neville's touch. "That feels nice," he murmured and nearly dropped his head forward when Neville stopped touching his cheeks. "What?"

"Oh, you're a nix," he said looking down at Harry's fingertips and noticing the brown on them. Neville moved Harry's hair away from his ears and stared. "Huh, your ears didn't change."

"Nothing else is going to change, is it?" Harry asked as he leaned into Neville's touch like a starving animal. "I've had quite enough of this transformation business and Ron's taken quite the liberties in trying to figure out what I am. Always poking me and trying to see if things would come off if he rubbed them," Harry grumbled and rubbed his face against Neville's shoulder.

Neville's hold on Harry's ear shifted so that he grabbed the hair on his nape and moved his head upwards for a mind-shattering kiss. "I'll make sure to tell Ron to not take any liberties with you unless he wants to find poison ivy in his underwear," he grinned and kissed Harry a bit more thoroughly to get the point across.

"Hmm, give me a sec," Harry said and detangled Neville's fingers from his hair. He put the small turtle tank on the seat opposite them and waited patiently for Neville to continue what he had started. "Continue, then."

Neville laughed and reached for Harry once again.

* * *

><p>The next one will be: <strong>Terry BootHarry, "You can't learn that from a book!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tori wants Terry BootHarry, "You can't learn that from a book!"**

"You can't learn that from a book!"

Terry raised a brow at the girl tending to the costumers up front and nearly being overwhelmed for orders of fairy cakes and tea. The exclamation from the back room of the small shop finalized his theory that Harry Potter was taking advantage of his employee.

"Harry, Meryll looks like she's about to get eaten alive by your costumers," Terry commented and put the bag of food on the island table cleared of everything but a mixing bowl and a book Harry had spread out in front of him. "I brought some curry since you didn't get to eat some last time I brought some."

"Hmm, thank you," Harry smiled brightly and pushed one of the bar stools out so that Terry could sit next to him. "Can you believe this trash? This girl just defeated and orc by fighting it with a sword that she learned to use from a book! How in the seven hell is that even believable?"

"It a lot more believable than that muggle woman who wrote about unicorns… without horns," Terry said with a roll of his eyes and Harry slammed the book closed and tossed it on the other side of the large kitchen in disgust.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Today's literature is complete and total trash," Harry said and rummaged through the food bag for his container of curry. "Unicorns without horns," he snorted and shook his head. "Next thing you know they'll have vampires that attend school for all eternity."

Terry laughed and wondered at the imagination of his lover at times. A crash from the front of the store made him pause with the spoon halfway to his mouth.

"You should stop buying trashy books without plot and get someone else to help out Meryll," he suggested and licked his spoon. "Poor girl is going to be writing death threats at your door next time."

"I've already hired Vincent Pokello," Harry shrugged and stood from his chair when a bell chimed in the large kitchen and he went over to the ovens to take out some cakes and fairy cakes to cool. "She'll get the rest of the week off for being awesome and dealing with me for so long."

"And you'll stop buying trashy books and actually pick something worthwhile every now and then?"

"Write me one and I'll stop," Harry countered and went back to his food once he was done taking out the various pastries out of the oven.

"Here, I wrote you one," Terry said taking one of his side bag and smirking at Harry. "It officially comes out in stores tomorrow, so you can't tell anyone," he continued once Harry had the book in his hand and a spoon in the other. "You're no longer listening to me, are you?"

"Sure, love," Harry mumbled and spooned some curry into his mouth, eyes already devouring the book.

* * *

><p>Next one will be:<strong> HarryFawkes and caught in the act.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hali would like HarryFawkes and caught in the act.**

Fawkes stared at the hatchling and the hatchling stared back at him with bright green eyes and the curiosity that was common of humans. He ruffled his feathers, letting one fall to the ground before he could properly burn it, and the child's eyes widened even more. He crouched down to pick up the feather and put it in the bowl of the bird perch lightly, going back to staring intently at Fawkes.

Fawkes chirped at the little thing to make it move away, as he was going to burn soon and might hurt him, but the hatchling didn't move and just kept on staring. He gave the boy a shriek just as he felt the burning and the boy moved back in shock and downright fright as Fawkes disappeared in the fire.

"Hem hem."

Harry whirled around just as he was about to poke the pile of ashes where the pretty bird had just self-combusted at. "I didn't do anything professor," he said quickly at the sight of Dumblefore staring at him over his glasses. "I was just looking at him and he blew up," he continued, hoping that Dumbledore didn't think that he had just caught Harry in the act of killing his bird.

"Quite alright, Harry," he said with a small smile and motioned to the seats by his desk. "Fawkes' burning day was supposed to happen weeks ago and he seemed to be holding it off for a while now. Curious that he'd burn now."

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir," Harry mumbled picking at the sleeves of his winter cloak and staring back at the pile of ashes that had once been the bird. "I don't mean for people to get hurt when I'm around it just happens that way."

Dumbledore frowned and walked around his desk forgoing sitting down and motioning Harry towards the perch. "Not to worry, my boy. You're not the one responsible for the deaths or the injuries of those around you. I'm afraid I'm the one at fault for this mess. I've sent out for the ministry to send some proper handlers for the situation at the school. I don't believe this should be left in your hands," he murmured lastly and motioned to the perch once more. "Fawkes is quite alright. His burning day comes every once in a while and he is born from the ashes into a newborn chick."

Harry stared in awe at Dumbledore and then turned his head as the ashes began to chirp and a small bald head poked out of the mound.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise. "He's alright!"

"Quite, my boy."

Harry untangled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it loosely around the bird so that he could nestle in the warmth. "There you go. You can use that until you have enough feathers, Fawkes!"

-1-

Harry stared as the phoenix sang a song that made all those listening tear up and he couldn't help the stray tear as the headmaster's body was placed in the tomb. The song continued for hours after everyone had left the funeral and the only ones outside with him were Ron and Hermione with Fawkes flying above them.

"Oh, I think there's something wrong with him," Hermione gasped as she stared up at the flying phoenix and took out her wand.

Harry frowned and looked up as well noticing the slow descent and the wobbling of the wings. He was running before he fully understood that he had done so and was glad he did so when Fawkes exploded above them in the sky in a shower of red hot fire and a blinding white light. He had just managed to cover his eyes somewhat but there were tears streaming down his face and things were all blurry from the light when a rather heavy force brought him to the ground.

Distantly he heard Ron and Hermione screaming his name but all his attention was on the redheaded man sitting on his chest with bright golden eyes. There was an old Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck and his lips had turned up slightly into a small smile.

"Fawkes?" Harry whispered in awe.

"Harry, I've missed you."

* * *

><p>The next one will be:<strong> HarryReid (from Criminal Minds) and "That's just not possible!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wyn wants HarryReid (from Criminal Minds) and "That's just not possible!"**

Reid moaned into the expanse of skin available to him from above as his body adjusted to the intrusion. They both stopped to gasp and get their bearings before Reid made and impatient motion with his hips and demanded for more.

He was about to tell Harry about the rather unfortunate poster that was falling that he shouldn't be noticing seeing as Harry was cock deep inside him and making him feel such immense pleasure that he was clawing at his lover's back. The rhythm of the rocking of their hips made the headboard of the bed slam into the wall repeatedly and sharp little cries to stumble out of his lips.

Harry was a quiet lover. He hardly made noise except to moan and ask if Reid was comfortable or ready or if he was hurt. Harry wasn't much for dirty words and that one time they had tried it Harry's face had been beet red and wasn't able to look at Reid for hours. Reid also didn't manage to get an erection that night.

He felt the telltale signs of Harry about to reach orgasm and held on a bit tighter and brought Harry's head down for a kiss. As Reid himself managed to reach orgasm at the same time as Harry he wasn't much aware of the light or several things breaking from around the immense pleasure.

As he opened his eyes once he got his breathing under control he looked around him in slight satisfaction and then he frowned. "That's just not possible!"

Harry grunted from above him and tried to ease out of his lover without causing too much discomfort and lay down beside him. "What?"

"We're the epicenter of an eruption!" Reid said as he stared at everything around them broken and mangled and some things were even melted. "That just isn't possible."

"Welcome to my world, love," Harry murmured and settled down beside Reid in amusement as the genius beside him tried to figure out how it all happened before turning to Harry and raising a brow. "If we go another round we might be able to break the bed this time."

"We'll manage it by the end of the week if my calculations are correct."

"Merlin, I love your experiments!"

* * *

><p>Next one will be: <strong>BlaiseNeville... "Magical Hydroponics"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. JK Rowling owns them.

**Title: **A Wynter's Tale

**Warnings:** Read at your own risk. It's mostly all slash.

**Why did I do this again?** A good portion of us at the Harem (the Kloset) were a bit sad that there weren't any more drabbles. Wynter, who is awesome, decided to start them up again (which is why this collection is named after her). All of the drabbles (one shots?) that are written by me were written during the course of Wynter's drabble-thon in July of the summer of 2011. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Molly wants BlaiseNeville... "Magical Hydroponics"**

Blaise dashed between the rows upon rows of plants as he tried to figure out where exactly Neville Longbottom was at. Officially it was his first day working at the Longbottom Magical Hydroponics Lab but he had been coming into these greenhouses (he wasn't going to go calling them 'labs' just because others were) since sometime after the end of the Second War.

Longbottom had skipped off and gone into hiding after he became immensely popular due to his heroics at Hogwarts. Blaise had been tasked with getting Longbottom out of the greenhouses and out into the real world when a year had gone by and no one had seen neither hide nor hair of the blonde Gryffindor.

Blaise had just been apprenticing under Master Cosmo Eurofresh, from Eurofresh Greenhouses, when he was told that Eurofresh Greenhouses would be doing some project or another with LMHL. After a week of working in the labs, and much muttering and cheering from Master Eurofresh at the ingenious way to grow plants, Blaise was finally able to see Longbottom. He still looked much the same as he had at the end of the War except the cuts, bruises, and abrasions were now healed and gave him a bit of a rugged appeal with the shadow of stubble.

It was by the second week of working closely with Longbottom that he finally started to notice just how much the Gryffindor had changed. He no longer backed down and seemed to hold his body that much straighter. Quite frankly Longbottom had turned out to be the perfect pureblood in all of his mannerisms.

"Proper pureblood mannerisms my arse," Blaise growled as he skidded down another row of plants and remembered his thoughts from so long ago. "Why did he choose now to go back to his Gryffindor shyness? Honestly, if I wasn't supposed to marry the bastard in two hours I would drown him in his stupid hydroponics lab."

"Just calm down, Neville," a voice mumbled from the row of tomatoes to his left. "It's just a marriage ceremony; nothing to be afraid of. The ponce is practically already married to you, there's no point in freaking out now."

"Yes, there's no point in freaking out now unless you're related to my mother," Blaise growled and stomped his way to Neville's side and crouched on the floor to be at eye level with him. "It's just a simple ceremony to make sure everyone's happy and doesn't complain about the lack of one. We'll say our vows feed them some food and kick them off the property… then we can go have a quick tumble in the sheets just in time to see the midnight blooming of the silkworm rose. It'd be just like any other night except that there are more people over for dinner is all," Blaise soothed as he grabbed Neville's face and gave him two quick kisses. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can start on the flowers, Nev."

"Right! Let's get this over with and whatnot," Neville paused as he made his way down the tomatoes and looked back at Blaise with a bright smile. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have such an understanding husband like you."

"Yes, you are," Blaise glared and kissed him one last time and pushed him out the door. "It takes a man with great patience to be second only to plants. I'm obviously never going to mean more to you than say those rosebushes in the garden but at least I'm not at the bottom of your list."

"I assure you that the rosebushes are at the bottom of the list whenever you're concerned, Blaise," Neville said with a grin as he tried to get the worst of the dirt off his dress robes. "I might even go as far as to say you're the most important thing on that list."


End file.
